A Sterek Halloween
by ZacTy2010
Summary: It's Halloween in Beacon Hills...Stiles is Batman, who's his Robin? Happy Halloween Everyone! Hope you enjoy this Sterek One Shot!


**A/N: Happy Halloween Everyone! I am deeply sorry that this is kinda late. I should have posted it last night but my internet has been out D: **

***I do not own Teen Wolf…sadly***

"Hurry up!" Erica growled, crossing her arms impatiently. "How long does it take for you two to put costumes on?!" Erica looked around to find the other boys staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was because of her impatience or because she was currently wearing a leather cat suit. Stiles wanted everyone to dress up in DC comic costumes…more specifically Batman inspired costumes. Stiles had managed to get her to dress up as Catwoman, but to his insistence, not the Halle Berry version, because as he said: "That one so doesn't count."

"Almost ready!" Stiles yelled. Scott looked down at his watch. "Guys hurry! Lydia's party starts in like 20 minutes." He said. Scott had gotten the role of Nightwing and Allison was Batgirl. Stiles tried to convince her to be the Huntress, but she wasn't too thrilled with that one.

Lydia, who was currently absent from the group because of her party, was dressed up as Poison Ivy. A costume she would proudly wear. Jackson was also with Lydia, and to his dismay, he was Killer Croc. The glares Stiles got from Jackson when he mentioned the costume could have shot right through his soul. "Pun intended." Stiles said shortly told him after mentioning the costume idea.

Isaac volunteered to be Commissioner Gordon, but everyone knew he picked it because he wanted to wear the fake mustache, which he was currently playing with. Boyd's automatically scary demeanor made him the perfect candidate for Bane, which was one of the only ideas of Stiles that Boyd actually liked.

"I'm leaving you guys if you don't come on!" Erica huffed again.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Stiles said, running down the stairs, and almost tripping. He jumped down from the last two steps and made a heroic stance with his hands on his hips. "Na Na Na Na Batman!" He yelled proudly while his friends just gave him weird looks. They all shook their heads and laughed.

"Come on Sour Wolf, your turn!" Stiles called up the stairs to his boyfriend. Stiles' grin widened behind his mask because he knew what was coming.

"No! I'm not coming!" Derek shouted. "This is embarrassing."

"Oh come on! You look fine!" Stiles called back. "Don't make me send Boyd up there to get you!"

"Let him try!" Derek replied, causing Stiles to glance at Boyd. Boyd just shrugged and stayed where he was.

"Pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle?" Stiles begged. "For me?"

And that was all it took. Everyone heard one of the doors upstairs open and footsteps coming slowly down the hall. As Derek started down the stairs, the laughs and snickers began.

"Shut up!" Derek shouted. "Anyone who laughs will end up 6 feet under tonight." He said, keeping the yellow cape of his Robin costume pulled tightly around his lower front half.

"Hot Damn, who knew Derek had such great legs?" Erica said with her signature smirk.

"Where's the rest of your costume Derek?" Isaac asked.

"Where'd you even find that thing Hustler Hollywood?" Boyd asked.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Stiles finally said walking over to Derek. "I wanted it to be an authentic Robin costume! Like the original Robin costume….plus Derek looks really good in short shorts." He said, adding the last part with a shrug as he smiled at Derek.

Derek blushed slightly. "You're lucky I love you." He growled.

"I know." Stiles said with a smile. "Now come on! Trick R Treating here we come!"

"We're going to Lydia's party." Allison said.

"What?!" Stiles asked with a shocked look on his face. "I thought we were going Trick r treating first, then to Lydia's party?" With the expression on his face, you'd think you just told a 4 year old there was no Santa.

"That was the plan, but now we're late." Boyd said, walking toward the door.

"But what about the Candy?!" Stiles asked.

"We'll pick you some up on the way home." Scott said, as he and Allison followed Boyd.

"It's not the same!" Stiles replied. He then looked at Derek.

"I'd prefer not to go Trick R Treating in this…." Derek mumbled. "But if you want to go, we can meet them at the party later."

Stiles frown quickly brightened. "Woot! To the Batmobile!" He said, grabbing his cape rushing out the door.

Derek watched him run out and rolled his eyes, a small grin creeping onto his face as he followed.

**D&S**

**Well I hope everyone enjoys the new One Shot! And I hope everyone has a Safe and Fun Halloween! **


End file.
